flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
FlashForward Wiki:Ideas
Answered Questions What do you think about idea of making sections for questions which were already answered in next episodes with reference to episode where reveal is. For example: *Can future be changed? I saw such idea in Battlestar Galactica Wiki --Глючарина 14:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Transcript Formatting * Nominated by: 21:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Idea: Text in transcripts should be divided in a manner relating to acts and scenes. ::Definitions: ::Prologue is the action before the FlashForward splash at the beginning. ::Acts are between commercials. The version available at ABC.com is authoritative because it is available for review after the original airing. The number of acts may vary from episode to episode. :::Examples: :::: Prologue :::::or :::: Act III :::Acts are divided into major scenes. The end of a scene is typically indicated by a change in location, although a scene may include shots away from the primary location. Telephone calls and Flashes are examples. :::Scenes require names unique to a transcript; a wiki table of contents will often navigate only to the first occurrence of headline text. :::Examples: :::: Briefing at the Field Office :::::or :::: Benford Residence - Breakfast :::::or :::: Benford Residence - Firelight Main cast/character order * Nominated by: --T. Montalbano 18:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Idea: The main characters in the main character template could be listed in the order that their portrayers' names appear in the opening credits. ::Ex. Mark Benford, Demetri Noh, Lloyd Simcoe, Bryce Varley, Nicole Kirby, Simon, Aaron Stark, Stanford Wedeck, Olivia Benford, Janis Hawk ::Comment: In the absence of comments to the contrary, the idea is accepted.-- 18:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Against it: although it appears so on screen, there is no specific order in which the actors appear. While listing by their character's last name seems simple and logical, listing them in an apparent random order would confuse new contributers. 22:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Use Timeline tool Dipity for FlashForward Timeline * Nominated by: Shakmatt 16:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Idea: I just learned of a tool for building timelines called Dipity that allows you to fairly easily create timelines and view them in different ways. It even lets you add location information and overlays on a Google Map. The timelines can be created collaboratively. It seems like it could be a nice way of capturing the timeline information. Once created it can be embedded as a widget into this wiki. I created one but didn't add much yet as an example: http://www.dipity.com/shakmatt/Flash-Forward ::Comment: If it can be embedded somehow, it could definitely have many applications. -- 05:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Reply: They have a widget that can be embedded and customized to be different sizes. I've used workarounds for embedding widgets on other MediaWiki installs (e.g., allow full HTML on protected pages), but am not sure about this community's approach. Have a Vote For Featured User, Article, and/or Image. *Nominated by: Nad331 12:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Idea On the other wikis I am a part of they have a monthly vote for featured user, article, and image. I thought we could put that as a forum.--Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 17:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Redlink Missing Theory Tabs *Nominated by:- Bryan 04:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Idea: Currently, missing discussion pages are redlinked, but blank theory pages don't seem to exist. If a page is being created just to put a header there, it'd be better to just leave it blank until a theory is actually populated. New or infrequent visitors (me) may be unfamiliar with minor characters, and become intrigued because there is a theory about that character, when in fact, it is just a blank page. :*Agree.-- 17:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC)